Yuuka Kazami
|-|1= |-|2= |-|3= |-|Windows= |-|PC-98= Summary Yuuka Kazami (風見　幽香 Kazami Yuuka) is a mysterious, and is a long-lived youkai called the "Flower Master of the Four Seasons" whose main place of activity is the Garden of the Sun, a field completely covered in sunflowers. She loves seasonal flowers, so throughout the year she moves to the respective places where the flowers grow: spring flowers for spring, summer flowers for summer, autumn flowers for autumn and sometimes winter flowers for winter. With a threat level described as "very high" and a human friendship level described as "worst", she's a fearsome and immensely strong youkai despite her polite mannerisms. Power and Stats Tier: Low 2-C Name: Yuuka Kazami Age: At the very least 60 years, implied to be very old Height: Unknown Weight: Unknown Gender: Female Origin: Touhou Project Classification: Youkai Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Yokai Physiology, Improbable Weapon Proficiency, Counter, Combination Attacks, Flight, Danmaku, Magic, Duplication, Immortality (Type 1, 3 and 8; All Youkai embodies a phenomenon and will continue existing as long as the phenomenon is not explained or their existence is forgotten. She is also a manifestation of nature.), Regeneration (Low-Godly), Non-Corporeal (Youkai's core is not their body but instead their mind, their body are also stated to be meaningless.), Plant Manipulation, Flower Manipulation, Plant Growth, Flower Magic, Plant Infusion, Organic Infusion, Life Manipulation, Transformation (Can transform into a ball of light in PC-98.), Dimension Creation, Light Beam Emission, Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Youkai can resist the effects of the true Moon, which can drive humans insane and kill them if they look at it.), Soul, Mind, Empathic, Law and Physics Manipulation (All Youkai can control the world through physical and mental layers, the physical layer follows law of physics, the mental layer represents spiritual, emotion and mind.), 4th Wall Awareness (As shown here.), Lunar Empowerment (As shown here.), History Manipulation (As shown here.), Invisibility (As shown here.) Attack Potency: Universal+ Level (Defeated Shinki and is stated to be superior than her.) Speed: MFTL+ (Capable of travelling interstellar distance when fighting.) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Universal+ Durability: Universal+ Level Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range, at least tens of meters with Danmaku Intelligence: Above Average (Has a above average IQ.) Weaknesses: Vulnerable to Possession, Mental and Spiritual attacks as she's a youkai. She tends to use her own physical prowess instead of her abilities. Others Standard Equipment: Her Parasol. Notable Attacks/Technique: *'Manipulation of Flowers': Has the power to control flower and plant-life. She uses many flowers and flower-shaped bullets in her danmaku, and with this power, she can make flowers bloom, shift the face of sunflowers towards the sun, or make withered flowers bloom again. *'Master Spark': In Lotus Land Story, she's the first character to utilize the Master Spark, a massive, high-power laser. She also showcases a variant, "Twin Spark", in which she splits into two duplicates, each of which fires their own Master Spark. Matches Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Touhou Project Category:Tier 2 Category:Female Category:Antagonists Category:Netural Characters Category:Youkai Category:Bosses Category:Sadists Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Indie Games Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Parasol Users Category:Flight Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Magic Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Non-Corporeal Users Category:Plant Manipulators Category:Life Manipulators Category:Transformation Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Mind Users Category:Empathic Manipulators Category:Law Users Category:4th Wall Awareness Users Category:Invisibility Users